Leaving it behind
by handymans muse
Summary: It s just another silly theory how it all began. It is based on a famous German series that made me thinking about it. Who twisted whom around his little finger to get what he/she wants? Well, let s think about it my way...
1. Chapter 1

_First I have to apologise for the song. It took me 5 minutes to write it down, so it is finally just a sequence of silly words in rhyme... _

_This story is based on an idea of a famous German Saturday-series called "Tatort" ("Crime Scene"). There had been an episode about love among brothers and sisters and it really touched my soul. All of the protagonists were musicians (surprise, surprise *g*), but I thought it to be worth a shot. _

_**Explanation:**__  
There are 3 strands:  
#1 __**Earth**__: today  
#2 __**Transsexual – I**__: the early years on Transsexual  
#3 __**Transsexual – II**__: right before going to earth _

_I hope you`re not confused! Please tell me, if there`s a problem.  
Nevertheless, reviews are welcome! Now enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**__:  
As always, I do not own any of the characters (except for Ruby) – they all belong to the fabulous Richard O`Brien (and in a way to FOX), but since I`m writing a FANfic, it`s not that astonishing.  
I only own the idea and the silly song... _

_***EARTH* **_

„… _will you love me forever…" _

Magenta`s dark and mysterious voice was echoing through the stony walls of the castle.  
The ballroom was nothing compared to the saloon back on Transsexual where they had been rehearsing regularly until some years ago. The saloon had been a special room, because it was the only room of the Queen`s castle where the sound of music was given this unique note.  
Nearly a hundred of candles had always turned the saloon into a strange but lovely place...  
Now, they were rehearsing in the ballroom and just a few candles were flickering shyly.

"_... I know I`ve done something wrong..." _

Magenta threw a glance at Frank who was sitting beside her, playing the cello with passion. Frank returned her look without any visibly emotion but Magenta knew him better.  
Riff Raff – who played the piano – didn`t notice anything at all. He was all too captured by the song.

"_... but I did it all just for you..." _

Frank closed his eyes as his thoughts started to wander back...

_***TRANSSEXUAL - I* **_

"I have an idea for a new song," young Riff Raff proclaimed as he walked into the music-room.

"Well, let`s see," young Frank said and leaned his head against his cello.  
He knew that his friend always had wonderful ideas and so he waited in anticipation.

_His_ _friend_ – well, Riff Raff officially acted as his personal servant and playmate, but they had developed a kind of a friendship by the time.  
Frank – the young royal – was publicly called a spoilt brat, but there was a different side, too. Surely, he got everything he demanded for, but after all he was the prince of Transsexual! The domestic Magenta and her brother Riff Raff knew him better than anyone else. Even Frank`s mother – the Queen of Transsexual – didn`t know everything concerning her son.  
Frank loved his playmates.  
They came into his life when he was 7 years old. As far as he knew they both were nearly the same age.  
First, he had to challenge Riff Raff, but it was just a natural kind of challenging between boys. Unnecessary to mention, that he`d won the challenge... After all, the young blond boy was just his servant.  
By the time, they all found out about their love to the music. It didn`t take much time to develop a harmonising group of three young musicians.  
Everyday they were making music. It seemed that all of them tried to escape reality whenever they played a song together.

Riff Raff was a genius at the piano and Magenta had the most beautiful voice Frank had ever heard.

_***EARTH* **_

"_... will you still be the one..." _

Magenta`s glance was travelling out of the window as she remembered...

*****_**TRANSSEXUAL - I* **_

She was standing at the imposing piano talking to her brother when an unknown girl walked in.

"Hi there, my name is Ruby," the girl said and beamed a smile.

The three friends stared at her – absolutely stunned.  
The girl was just beautiful! Her long strawberry-blonde hair was falling down in soft curls like cotton wool. It touched her shoulders just barely. Two wonderful grey and catlike eyes were focussing Frank who was standing right behind Magenta.

"I was asking for an audition so I was sent here."  
The girl`s voice was perfectly clear. It was just the opposite of Magenta`s voice.  
Magenta`s voice had always been marked by a smoky sound. It hadn`t changed since 15 years of being the prince`s playmate and everybody loved it the way it was.

Frank found his voice first.  
"You want to sing?" he asked and the girl nodded still smiling.  
"Well, let`s see," Frank took a seat beside Riff Raff and the two men looked at the girl, smiling too.  
Magenta looked at her too, but her facial impressions showed everything but kindness.

"Would you please be so kind to play the piano?" Ruby asked in an extraordinary polite manner and Riff Raff turned around like being under hypnosis to do as he was told.  
His fingers were touching the black and white notes with his all-too-good-known gracefulness and a famous love-song escaped the piano.

The girl named Ruby started to sing.  
Magenta could feel Frank and her brother being captured by the soft and clear voice of the girl.  
The longer the voice was echoing through the room the more it became louder inside Magenta`s head. She felt her mind starting to spin around and saw little stars coming into few like hundreds of fireflies.

Without a word Magenta stormed out of the room...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hoopla! The second chapter is coming up! Hope, you`ll enjoy it!  
_**_Nicolagirl _**_and **Magenta-Skye**, I`m glad you liked the first chapter! Thanks for your feedback! It seems that I`ll have to be at pains not to disappoint you ;) _

* * *

_***EARTH* **_

"_... will you be there for me.  
Your soul is my light..." _

A silent tear was running down Frank`s cheek as he remembered the red-headed girl.

Ruby...

* * *

_***TRANSSEXUAL - I***_

"Ruby – is that your name?" Frank set his cello aside and stood.

The girl nodded and Frank went to the girl taking her hand into his own to set a soft kiss at this beautiful picturesquely white skin.  
"Nice to meet you," he purred and a dreamy smile appeared at his face.

"May I have my hand back, please?" Ruby asked for Frank was still holding her hand for some seconds without moving. He just stared into her wonderful eyes.

"What? Oh, yes, of course! I am sorry!"  
Frank let go of her hands.  
"Take a seat, please," he offered and the girl sat down beside Riff Raff.  
The blond young man shifted uneasily. The girl`s smell was just too overwhelming.  
Ruby faced him and gave him a warm smile. Within a hundredth second Riff Raff was lost to the world. He simply immersed himself in these catlike eyes. He didn`t know that he had captured the girl`s sympathy from the start.

"Why did your friend leave that hastily?" Ruby asked.

"What friend?" Riff Raff asked confused, but instantly kept his mouth shut as he became aware of his sister`s absence.  
"She... she was feeling a little ill lately," he stumbled and threw a glance at Frank. "I guess I should look after her if you don`t mind, master."  
With that he stood and bowed his head slightly.

Frank nodded and the blond man hurried out of the door.

* * *

"Magenta, what`s wrong?" Riff Raff asked and sat down at the edge of his sister`s bed.

Magenta was lying at her stomach – her face buried in the pillow.  
She didn`t cry, but her heart felt like being torn apart. The girl didn`t know what was wrong, but her body seemed to push her feelings into a direction she was not able to name. Magenta felt absolutely powerless.

"I don`t know," she whispered.  
She felt her brother`s hand caressing her back and suddenly she had the feeling of being home.

* * *

"Your voice is just marvellous," Frank said and took a seat beside the girl.

Ruby smiled at him, but then looked down.  
"First I was wondering about singing for you," she admitted and shrugged her shoulders, but then looked at him with her catlike eyes.  
"And then what?" Frank asked and waited.  
He had to suppress the urge to touch the girl. Normally, he would take the girl how- and whenever he wanted to, but this girl seemed to be special.  
Ruby laughed so some curls were waving into her face.  
"Now I know I was right. Don`t you think so?" she looked questioningly but still smilingly at Frank.  
"You did right," Frank agreed and dared to lay his arm around her neck.  
Ruby blinked and Frank could tell that she backed away a little bit.  
"Um, so what do you think about a second singer?" Ruby bashfully looked down at her hands. Her winningly smile now had turned into a shy smile.  
Frank laid his free hand down at hers – touching her knee just barely.  
The girl didn`t react, but Frank was too captured to even recognise any possible defence.

Although he knew that he had no right to make this decision by his own, he forgot everything about his friends just by looking into these beautiful eyes.  
"A second singer would be wonderful," he said softly and bent forward. "I`ve never seen a person acting that gracefully and I`ve never heard a voice like yours before."  
With that he kissed her ear softly.  
"Um, Prince Frank... sir...," Ruby backed away and looked Frank straight into his eyes.  
Her smile had disappeared, but her kindness was still present.  
"I... I have to go now, but I will be back tomorrow if you wish."

Frank reluctantly removed his hand from her back to let her go.  
Ruby stood and bowed slightly. Then she turned around and left the saloon.

Frank kept staring at the door.

What had happened? Never ever in his life he had met with a refusal.  
He knew that most of his playmates at first obeyed out of respect, but he also knew about his special skills. His sexual knowledge and skill was not just a legend and everybody knew about it.  
He always had his fun with all his playmates, yet his feelings for this girl seemed to be different.  
Frank didn`t feel hurt, but there was something else. It was a new feeling – something unknown: disappointment.

At this night Frank was not able to forget about the girl – Ruby...

* * *

_***EARTH* **_

"_... I`ll find a way to set us free  
Your love`s my power to fight..." _

Magenta threw a glance at her beloved brother.  
If he only knew...


	3. Chapter 3

_***TRANSSEXUAL – II* **_

Legions of guards were marching through the floors of the Queen`s castle.

Magenta carried a tray of food trying not to look at the guards, as she suddenly was grabbed by a hand that pulled her into a dark room.

"They`ve found her," Frank whispered and closed the door behind her.  
Magenta set the tray aside and turned to face the prince.

"What shall we do?"  
Her voice was filled with concern as did her eyes. Some candles were flickering dangerously and Magenta hurriedly closed an opened window.

Frank was leaning at the doorframe – his arms folded. He didn`t seem to have any emotions at all, but Magenta saw his eyes travelling around nervously.  
She could tell that he was frightened, too.

"Maybe I`m able to lead them astray for now, but we`ll have to figure something out," Frank went towards Magenta and placed his hand at her white cheek.  
"Don`t worry, Magenta, I`ll find a solution."

With that he kissed her on the forehead and left the room...

* * *

_***TRANSSEXUAL – I* **_

The last notes were softly dying away.

Riff Raff`s fingers were motionless resting at the black and white notes while he still enjoyed his sister`s voice echoing in his mind.

"Well..." Frank`s voice suddenly broke the silence, so Magenta and her brother turned around to face him.  
"I have to say that I`m taken with your new Song, Riff Raff, but I think it would be more... _authentic_ when being performed by a... different voice."

The siblings stared at him in utter confusion. They both knew that Frank had a marvellous voice, but they also knew that he was not able to sing a song when playing the cello at the same time.  
"You want _me_ to sing, master?" Riff Raff asked without thinking, but Magenta slapped him on his arm and rolled her eyes.  
Riff Raff rubbed the hurt spot and opened his mouth for complaining, when the door of the saloon opened.

Frank set the cello aside and went to the door to guide the guest into the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present: **Ruby!**"  
Frank spun the girl around and Ruby bowed her head at the siblings. Her face was reddened, because the grant entrance Frank made her having was everything but comfortable.

"Hello. I hope we`ll have a great time together," she said and beamed her special smile.

First, Magenta stared at the girl, but then her eyes wandered to Frank like moving in slow-motion.  
"I am sorry, master, but I suppose I`ve missed something," she said slowly, not letting her gaze drop.

For a split second Frank shifted uneasily, but then he quickly composed himself.  
"I didn`t inform you both about it, I know – but I wanted it to be a surprise," he explained unperturbed as he guided Ruby next to the piano.  
"Ruby would you do me a favour and sing this song for us?"  
With that he handed the girl a sheet of paper with scribbled lyrics and notes and gave Riff Raff a nod.

Riff Raff threw an apologising glance at his sister, but then started to play.

Ruby started to sing.  
The world around seemed to vanish as her crystal clear voice was filling the dimness of the large room with a sound that reminded of hope and freedom.

Magenta watched her brother who was captured by his play and this fabulous voice – his eyes closed. Then she looked at Frank who was playing his cello – his eyes closed, too. At last she threw a glance at Ruby.  
This girl was indeed fascinating – her long strawberry-blond hair falling gently down her shoulders, her beautiful grey eyes, her soft shapes and at least her stunning voice.

Magenta couldn`t stand this any longer.  
Without a word she stormed out of the room.

* * *

Later that night, Riff Raff heard his sister entering the servants' quarters.

He had been searching the entire royal beach for her for a great deal of his spare-time, but finally capitulated. When Magenta didn`t want to get caught, then it was just a waste of time and effort.

Now, he heard her tiptoeing behind her folding screen to change her clothes.  
Riff Raff knew that it would be fruitless to talk to his sister at the moment. If she wanted to share her thoughts with him, then she would be the one who`d make the first move.  
Riff Raff sighed and turned onto his side, trying to get some sleep.

Being the prince`s personal servants, they both had the privilege of having a separate room for their own. Except of the personal servants, all the other servants of the royal beach had to share a huge dark dorm that was regularly filled with all imaginable kinds of snoring.

A minute later, Magenta sneaked into her bed that was standing at the opposite wall of her brother`s bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Once again I have to thank_**_ nicolagirl _**_for the lovely review! _

_Sorry for updating that late! I`ve been too busy and this won`t change the next days. I hope you stay patient!  
This story is just for filling the gap until I`ll find find some time to continue my other story "The secret - Part II". _

_Enjoy and review! _

_

* * *

_  
**_*TRANSSEXUAL – _**_**I* **_

The next days, Frank`s good mood took a drastically turn.

He had Ruby to visit him every day, but the girl preserved with aloofness. Frank couldn`t make heads or tails of her behaviour, but he gradually grew impatient.  
Yes, they both had slept with each other like nearly everyone on Transsexual does, but it was nothing more than plain sexual intercourse. Frank couldn`t help himself, but Ruby`s mind always seemed to be somewhere else. Although Frank was a genius in love-making, he – for the first time – was not able to charm the pants off of the girl.

He opened the door to the music-room. The rehearsal would start every minute.

Magenta was already inside. She stood next to the piano, her head resting at the top of it while her fingers were tracing the beautiful black shape of the instrument.  
As she heard someone entering, she lifted her head and started to smile.  
"Frank," she greeted the prince and stood to her full height.  
"Magenta, where are the others?" Frank went towards a chair that was standing beside Magenta and took his cello. He sat down and started to tune his instrument.  
"I really have no idea," Magenta shook her head.

The last days, she had withdrawn into herself. There had been a lot of things to think about. Apart from that, her only intimate seemed to be very busy so Magenta had nobody to consult with. She wondered what Frank made her brother working all the time.

* * *

_***EARTH***_

"_...Will you give up yourself for me?  
Together we can reach the sky..." _

Magenta sighed mentally as she remembered the worst day of her life...

* * *

_*****_**_TRANSSEXUAL – I* _**

The door to the music-room opened once again and Ruby entered, Riff Raff following at her heels.

"I`m sorry we`re late," Riff Raff said and guided the slender woman to the piano. Then he pulled some notes out of his jacket and handed it to Frank.  
"There`s a new idea that had just slipped out of my mind last night," he said and smiled knowingly at Ruby, who returned the smile.

Magenta`s eyes darted from her brother to the girl and back to her brother, while Frank scrutinized the scribbled notes with a frown.  
"That`s a very... intimate song," he ascertained and looked up to his servant, his face marked with a look of utter confusion.  
He knew that Riff Raff was – contrary to his usually sinister appearance – indeed a very emotional person and in a way somewhat sensible, but Frank had never put it past Riff Raff to write such an emotive song.  
"Um, well... yes it is indeed," Riff Raff replied in a stuttering voice for he was caught off his guard.

Then, he shrugged his shoulders and sat down at the piano. "Let`s give it a try," he said cheerfully and started to play the intro. As the song was coming to the first verse, he suddenly stopped and turned around.  
"Ruby, would you be so kind to sing the first verse, so Magenta could join in the refrain," with that he turned once more and soon the intro was heard once more.

Magenta blinked, as did Frank.  
Magenta`s stomach started to ache and her heart felt like being torn apart. She breathed heavily and sweat was forming at her forehead.  
Then, Ruby began to sing and a violent urge for vomiting came over Magenta.

Again, the domestic stormed out of the room without any further words, followed by a worried prince on heels...

* * *

**_*TRANSSEXUAL - II-* _**

"Riff Raff, it hurts me to see you being sad like this," Magenta said and took a seat beside her brother at the cold steps of the stairs that were leading into the royal garden right behind the beach.

The blond young man didn`t react.  
Truth to be told, he hadn`t said a word to anyone since two days now and finally, Magenta began to worry. She gently started to caress his back, but he didn`t react.  
Magenta sighed.

How could she have known that her beloved brother would react like this? Neither she nor Frank had been able to foresee the emotional disaster her brother would have to suffer through.  
Yet, Riff Raff had put them into the same emotional tragedy some weeks ago without knowing. There had been no other option for them to stop it.

Now, there was only one person left who had to suffer and Magenta did her best in distracting her brother from his emotional pain...


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for my absence! I`ll be back soon, I promise!  
**nicolagirl: **Thank you for not abandoning me and my story! I promise I`ll be better!  
_

_

* * *

_

_***TRANSSEXUAL – II***_

"Magenta," a voice whispered and the domestic turned around – a feather duster in her hand.

Frank was standing beside a huge bookshelf and motioned her to come over.  
Magenta walked slowly into his direction, dusting the books as to not attract too much attention. As she was standing next to the prince, she took out a book and started to rummage through the pages.

"I`ve found a way for escaping," Frank whispered whilst looking into the book, too. "On this site you will find all the necessary ingredients for the meal," he said aloud, but Magenta kept on staring into the book.  
A dangerously looking guard marched by without any noticeable interest.  
Frank and Magenta sighed audibly.  
"What will we do?" Magenta whispered and turned the page.  
"Until now, I don`t want to go into detail, but when the time is right, I will tell you about it," Frank answered and turned to leave.  
Magenta closed the book with a loud bang.  
"Could you be more specific, please?" she hissed almost inaudibly, but Frank shook his head without turning around.  
"If there will be no visibly change in your culinary skills next time, I will teach you personally how to cook properly," he just said aloud and went out of the library.

* * *

**_*EARTH*_**

"_...I`m the one who`ll set you free  
There`s no need to cry..." _

Frank`s play became more forcefully as his thoughts started to wander back...

* * *

_***TRANSSEXUAL – I***_

Frank was walking down a path that was leading to a lonely pond in the midst of a small forest of the royal garden.

"There`s only one true love anyone could receive. Did you know this?" a glassy-clear female voice said.  
"No, I have to admit that I didn`t know," his male servant`s voice answered and Frank ducked behind a bush.  
The moons were shining bright and the air was filled with sensuality and erotic.  
Frank saw Riff Raff bending over another person. Then, his servant started to kiss the person with passion.  
"I love you," he said and soon some moaning filled the air. The other person lying beyond, closed her eyes and started to moan with pleasure.  
Ruby.

Frank staggered back in shock, landing painfully at his bum.  
_What the holy moons, was going on there?  
_Frank stood and thought for a moment. All of a sudden it hit him: Magenta was right. Her brother was doing Ruby! His love, his reason for living...

* * *

"Magenta, I have to talk to you!"

The prince`s voice was echoing through the entire beach.  
Magenta dropped the mop immediately and hurried to the prince`s chambers.

"Master?" she said as she entered the huge room.  
Frank was sitting at the edge of his bed and motioned her to take a seat beside.  
Magenta sat down and watched her fingers.  
"You were right," Frank plainly said and the girl lifted her head to take a look at him.  
The prince sighed and starred at his well-manicured fingers as well.  
"First I thought there was something wrong with me, because Ruby didn`t have any interest in me, but today I witnessed the reason why," Frank explained and took the domestic`s hand into his own. He looked into her eyes and saw a kind of fear and refusal.  
"Magenta," he turned towards her, "your brother and my beloved Ruby seemed to be _truly_ in love!"  
"No," Magenta determinedly said and looked down at their hands, shaking her head in disbelieve.  
"Magenta," Frank took the domestic`s chin and forced her to look into his eyes, "I`m telling the truth. We have to act as soon as possible."  
"No," Magenta whimpered and tried to shake her head once more – tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"We have to do something," Frank stated emphatically and stood.

There was a short silence.

"I`ll kill her," Magenta stated bluntly and looked up to the prince.  
Frank spun around.  
"No!"  
Magenta started to smile.  
"Why not? She`s the one who caused the trouble," with that Magenta stood, too. She went to the prince and gently touched his shoulder.  
"Ruby is falling in love with my brother – your personal servant," she said, but Frank kept on staring at the floor. "Frank, you know that you will never change a person that is falling in love with someone else."  
"So why not killing your brother instead!" Frank roared and turned around, facing his domestic.  
Magenta was caught off her guard.  
"N-No," she stumbled. "You need him. He`s a genius! He`s helping you with all your scientific researches! WE NEED HIM!"

Frank glared at her.  
Unfortunately, the red-headed was right. There was no other person on Transsexual who`d be able to help him with his researches. His researches were very unique and had developed a special level no one could achieve.  
Nevertheless, Ruby – his love... what should he do?

"Master, she`ll be not the only love in your life, I promise," Magenta`s deep voice echoed in his mind.  
"You`re different," the domestic said and took his hands into her own.  
Frank`s visions began to blur.  
Ruby – love of his life, the tormentor of his life, the disturbing factor in his life, his reason for living...

"We have to kill her," he said and smiled weakly at his domestic...


	6. Chapter 6

_***Transsexual – II* **_

„There`s a mission," Frank said as he flipped onto his bed.

Magenta laid the feather duster down.  
"What mission?" she asked and took a seat at the dresser, facing the prince.  
"There`s a mission going right to another planet," Frank explained and shrugged his shoulders. This would be their only way for escaping.  
"This will be our only way for escaping," he added and looked down at his hands.  
"Another planet?" Magenta`s eyes widened.  
"I assume so," Frank replied, "but since it is our only hope, I think we should do it."  
With that he stood and went towards his domestic.  
"Magenta," he took her chin into his hands, forcing her to look up, "we have no choice."  
Magenta`s dark green eyes focused him – trying to find another way.  
Then, without hesitation she nodded.  
"If it should be like that, then is has to be," she said and buried her face into her hands.

_I`ll still be with you, my love...__

* * *

***Earth* **_

"_...Will you take my arms for care?  
No one could save me but you..." _

Magenta looked down at her beloved sibling, remembering how she tried to comfort him...

* * *

_***Transsexual – II* **_

"Magenta, let me be, please," Riff Raff said and turned around onto his side.

Magenta thought for a moment, but then started to caress his back.  
"I know you had a hard time, but I think you have to relax now," she started to massage her brother`s back, sitting close to the edge of the bed.  
"Magenta," Riff Raff shouted and turned around, now sitting straight.  
"You don`t know what I`m feeling, so please stop comforting me."  
Magenta sighed and let go of her brother.  
She knew that it would not be easy to make him forget, but she had to do her best.

Magenta rested her head at her brother`s shoulder.  
"I miss you," she sighed and started to caress his slender fingers.  
Now it was Riff Raff`s part to let out a heavy sigh.  
"I know," he replied and took her hands into his own.

There was a short silence between the siblings.

Magenta lifted her eyes.  
"I love you," she dared to say and kissed her brother`s hand.  
Riff Raff laughed out slightly and placed a kiss at his sister`s hand, too.  
"I love you, too, my darling sister," he smiled at her.

It was the first time he smiled since Ruby had disappeared and Magenta felt just glad.

Then, without thinking, she sat at his lap and smiled at him.  
She could feel his uneasiness, but she didn`t care.  
So, Magenta bent forward and kissed her brother.

First, he struggled in confusion, but finally Magenta`s tongue was allowed to enter.

The siblings loved each other the entire night, kissing, caressing their bodies, making love, comforting each other, pretending their love for each other...

* * *

_***Earth* **_

"_..You`ll never find another one to share  
Honestly, I would kill for you..." _

Magenta closed her eyes. She knew that she would do everything for her beloved brother and now he would do anything for her.

Frank on his part kept on staring at his male servant. Until now, he hadn`t found another suitable person he was falling in love with – contrary to the promise his domestic had made.

'_I killed my love. I killed my love for the skills of you and now I revenge myself upon you, your bloody bastard...' _

_

* * *

***END***  
_


End file.
